


落凡尘

by tingshuile



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingshuile/pseuds/tingshuile





	落凡尘

白玉京是一个诗人，也是一名剑客。

他提着酒壶舞着剑，览遍了名山大川，他登过蜀地栈道，也看过关山明月，而现在，他正随着船队出海。

他们已经在海上漂泊了近半个月，这半个月里总有人前来窥探，只为一睹这位名满天下的诗人的风采。白玉京不以为意，他只是每天喝着他的酒，擦着他的剑，偶尔向那群人投去含着些许醉意的一瞥，便又沉浸在自己的诗意江湖里自斟自饮了。

今日的酒是来自西域的葡萄酒，色泽鲜红似血，偶尔落下几滴溅在谪仙人洁白的外袍上，合着窗外洒下的月光为他平添了几分红尘烟火。这酒来自一名刚从西域回转的侠客，此时正与白玉京执杯共饮，两人弹剑吟诗，从边塞风光谈到胸中志向，侠客看着对方手边的剑突然说到：“可惜我们在船上，看不到你的剑。”

许是半月没有人与他谈诗论道太过憋闷，又许是今日的酒格外香甜令人放纵，白玉京倾下身子，凑到侠客耳边语带诱哄地问他：“怎么会，它就在你的手里，你想不想要？”

。

月光洒在白玉京赤裸的胸膛，仿佛为他镀上了一层神圣的光。可这位天上仙人却偏偏要自贬凡间，泛灰的长发铺在榻上，他噙着笑将手中剩下的酒液缓缓倒在身上，像是刚刚从那极乐之宴的酒池中捞出来一样，整个人都散发着浓郁的酒香。

侠客仿佛被眼前的人蛊惑了，他低下头，在白玉京的脖颈旁深深嗅了一口，是自己带来的酒的味道。我要让他染上我的味道，他想。濡湿的唇舌从白玉京的喉结舔过，又滑过锁骨，停留在白玉京的胸膛。他将白玉京一边乳首含在口中轻轻吮吸，逼出了身下人一声浅浅的喘息。白玉京此时的声音不像平时那样故作低沉的潇洒风流，而是带着一些奶味儿的少年音，又软又甜腻。侠客像是被这声音刺激到了，他一边加重口舌的动作，一边伸手抚慰揉捏白玉京另一半的胸乳。白玉京身上的肌肉极为漂亮，平时都掩藏在那一身洁白的衣袍下，此时好不容易得见天日便被人毫不留情地拿捏在手中把玩。喝了酒的谪仙人极为坦荡，被摸得舒服了便挺身将自己更往身上人的手中送去，还用那一把软乎乎的嗓子发出忽重忽轻的呻吟。侠客用自己的唇舌吻过白玉京的胸腹，将他身上的晶莹酒液一一舔掉，然后与他交换了一个充斥着酒香的醉人的吻。

尽管侠客已经忍得辛苦，他还是低下头将白玉京的柱体含入口中，猝不及防被纳入温热的口中，白玉京蓦地发出一声惊喘，侠客似是想多让那张平时吟诗作赋的嘴多发出些好听的奶音，越发卖力吞吐起来，用舌头描摹柱体的纹路，用手照顾下面的球体，用喉咙和口腔包裹整个柱体，最后在顶端轻轻一吸，那人便颤抖着出了精。刚刚高潮的谪仙人乖顺极了，含着醉意眼尾泛红，冲着身上的人眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛软软抛出直球：“你难不难受？怎么还不进来？”

侠客沉了眼眸，抚过白玉京汗湿的头顶，“我怕伤到你啊。”

“那怎么办？”

“用这个好不好？”

“什么？”

“你的剑。”

不等刚刚恢复一点清明的人反应，侠客伸手捞过诗人的剑，握着脚踝分开他的腿，“你说自己是酒中仙，这里有没有尝过酒的味道？”

说着，侠客将他今晚的最后一壶葡萄酒浇到剑客的剑上，浓郁的香味再次充满了整个屋子。到底还是怕伤了人，侠客先用手指蘸着酒液为白玉京扩张，直到可以吞进三根手指才换成白玉京的剑。沉浸在快感里的人坦诚又可爱，他大张双腿，配合侠客握着剑鞘将自己的剑送进自己的身体，身体起伏迎合侠客手中的抽插。凹凸不平的剑鞘很好地照顾了甬道里的每一个角落，也让刚刚释放不久的前端再一次悄悄抬起了头。

“十步杀一人，千里不留行。你就是用这把剑剿灭了山匪？听说你把他们杀的一个不剩，果然是把好剑。”

温热的吐息喷在耳旁，这位平生恣意的剑客难得有些羞赦，不由绞紧了甬道，却让剑尖碰到了体内的敏感点，发出一声长长的泣音。

这声音委实太过可怜，白玉京的声音本就偏细，调子一高便有些破音，还夹着点哭腔，听起来惨兮兮的。

侠客再也忍不住，猛地抽出剑，剧烈的摩擦换来更高昂的一声惊喘，没等白玉京平静下来，侠客已经把他从床榻上捞起来顺着不断开合的穴口冲了进去。再次被骤然填满的白玉京已经说不出话，只能迎合着侠客的动作紧紧抱住身前的人，随着他的节奏被顶出一声声或高或低的呻吟。他觉得自己就像一叶扁舟在海上浮沉，不对，他们本就在海上，侠客时而顺着海浪的节奏温柔律动，时而大刀阔斧九浅一深，让白玉京只能沉浸在一波又一波不断袭来的快感里，口中呜呜咽咽，身上泛着诱人的红。

经过今晚长久调教而过于柔顺的甬道让侠客有些失控，他掐住白玉京劲瘦而有力的腰，不顾他骤然拔高的呻吟，一下一下狠狠撞击他的敏感点，享受被柔嫩的甬道紧紧包裹的快感。快速而密集的撞击使得屋子里充满了肉体拍打的声音，越发紧缩的甬道提醒侠客白玉京马上要再次到达顶峰，侠客红着眼将汗湿的人放到在榻上翻过身，摆成跪趴的姿势再次撞了进去。泛灰的长发散在白玉京的背上，在月光的映照下白玉京更像是高不可攀的仙人，然而现在这个仙人心甘情愿伏在我的身下，侠客心中不无得意地想着。他加快冲刺速度，握着白玉京的臀瓣一下一下用力撞击，终于在狂风骤雨般的律动中到达了顶峰，将精液全部射在了白玉京的身体里。侠客将自己的东西拔出来，看着缓缓从穴口流出的液体嘴角忍不住地上扬，心满意足地想着，真好，现在你从里到外都是我的味道了。

白玉京早在侠客释放之前便被做到高潮了，黏黏糊糊的液体喷了自己一身。他今晚太累了，连侠客把他翻过来和自己面对面躺下也只是嘟着嘴发出软软的哼唧表示抗议，马上就又沉沉睡去梦会周公了。

侠客盯着白玉京沉睡的脸，抚着白玉京汗湿的长发，忽而心中一动，悄悄割了一缕同自己的发打了个同心结，黑色和灰白的发丝纠缠在一起，就像是今晚拥抱在一起的他们。

。

你是天上白玉京，是误落凡尘的谪仙人，你注定要走的，我留不住你，便只能骗骗自己：

仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。


End file.
